For Zero
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: A young hunter named Narumi Suzumiya sneaks out from the eyes of the Hunters Association as she goes looking for her master, Touga Yagari who she's infatuated with. She meets Zero when she ends up following her master to Cross Academy...
1. Lavender Eyes and Smoke

**Okay, I'm starting a new story. I know I'm crazy for writing an another story but this one is different. Now, I'm a YuukiXKaname fan straight up but I like Zero too. I just don't think he deserves Yuuki if you know what I mean. LOL. Nop, they were just not meant to be. So, I figured giving him a happy ending wouldn't hurt :D**

**R&R pretty please!**

**_Love, Bloody Mononoke_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does!**

**

* * *

**

_Young teacher, the subject_  
_Of schoolgirl fantasy_  
_She wants him so badly_  
_Knows what she wants to be_  
_Inside her there's longing_  
_This girls an open page_  
_Book marking - she's so close now_  
_This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_  
_Don't stand so close to me_

_by The Police_

* * *

_"You are really a handful, you know that?"_

_I looked up at the gruff yet gentle voice I so loved and pouted at the slightly smoke covered face surrounded by his dark and wavy hair._

_I brushed myself off the ground trying to stand up but only managed to let out a cry as pain shot through my left knee. Blood was oozing out of the deep gash that was made by the Level E._

_"I could've fought it off without you interfering you know.", I gritted out through my teeth. I could hear him sigh as more smoke escaped his lips. His non patched eye looked at me irritatedly before sliding out his hand to help me up. I took his hard hand, which I feel like that's all I've managed to do during our hunts, and steadied myself on my feet and breathed deeply in and out to try not to cry in pain._

_Damn Level E! Why did they have to have such sharp nails and strength? I sighed irritably and glared daggers at the injury on my knee. Apparently, master Yagari noticed my brood and put his huge hand on the top of my head. _

_I looked at him in surprise and expected him to do something like hit me upside the head, but instead, he shuffled my dark brown hair. I blinked a few times and stared at him and made a face that said "what the hell are you doing?" No matter how hostile my face had probably been though, the blush that crept through my cheeks betrayed anything that might have told him that I didn't like his action._

_I sighed after few seconds, giving in to his comforting method. "You are gonna be a good hunter soon, don't worry. Although not as good as me." I opened my eyes again to look into the only eye visible on his face. He smiled almost teasingly at me._

_I grinned at him wolfishly in response. "Well, thank you. But...you never know about the latter!" I escaped from his resting hand on my head and ran away towards the ice cream parlor I memorized there to be while on the way to the destination. _

I looked at the blood drenched eyes of the Level E as he was now securely chained. I took his face with my hands and faked a smile. "I really hate you, vampires. Especially someone like you who hungers for the blood you so love to drain out of innocent humans with your dirty ass hands over and over again. No limit. It makes me sick."

I raised my arm that held a musket with anti-vampire bullets in them and fired at its head. It quickly turned into dust and I gathered up my chains and heaved a sigh. Another Level E lurking around dangerously close by the people on the streets of the market.

I came out of the dark alley and headed towards the Hunters Headquarters to let them know that I fulfilled the task given by me for the day. It wasn't much really. Just patrol the given area: the market. I couldn't wait until I finally get to go out farther away from the city and go scavenge up some noble criminals on the run.

It has been several years now that master Yagari started to not give a damn about the Hunters Association and went on doing his hunts by himself. I wonder where he is now this time...from the rumors I heard last, he was somewhere looking for his apprentice or whatever.

I sighed. I wish he would come back again and be by my side while I made all those stupid mistakes. Just like old times...

I walked through the busy streets with merchants calling out to me a few times trying to get me to buy their goods, which I politely declined except for a very pretty bracelet one of the merchants was selling. Her hair was black, tied fully back with a french braid. She had a warm smile on her face and if you looked at her for just a second you would think she was only in her twenties but the wrinkles that tugged at the corners of her eyes let me know that she was in around her forties. But the glimmer in her eyes as she observed me while I looked at her handicrafts, she almost looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hi! I'm glad one of my works caught the eyes of a beautiful young lady like you!" She boasted merrily while I blushed at her comment.

"Wow you made all these? They are so pretty!" I stared at her works laid out neatly on a cork board. She grinned at my comment. "Thank you! Since you are so adorable, I will tell you what, I will give something for free just buying one thing out of those." She suggested, waving a hand at the accessories. I nodded in an agreement.

It was very hard to choose amongst all the pretty jewelries but I managed to pick one that was simple but not too dull. It had blue crystal gems weaved in inside a silver and brown strings of ropes. After deciding on which one to buy, I started to look for another one that I could get for free. This lady was being too nice! I happily looked for another one that would catch my eyes before I found one that indeed, intrigued me.

It was a black leather bracelet, more like a band that had a gun and a rose intertwined with silver chains on the center. I immediately pointed at the mentioned bracelet with a squeal that I didn't even know could come out of my own mouth.

The lady laughed at my eagerness as she grabbed the bracelet and bagged it along with the one I chose before. I paid and thanked her before I continued walking towards the Hunters Headquarters in a better mood than before. I stuffed the bag inside my sac before the president can make a face when seeing that I went shopping. Not that you can call that shopping really...

I glanced up at the huge building indifferently and walked in. The hall was abuzz with hunters conversing with one another as they shared their recent stories of their hunts and tasks. They gossiped on and on about which vampires were more powerful than some blah blah blah all that jazz. Really, I was the youngest hunter here and I wasn't interested in all those insights about who married which nobles and crap. I mean I thought we hunters were supposed to have that 'not-give-a-damn' attitude!

I huffed and puffed all the way to the president's office while glancing at the so called adults who were snickering as they watched me walk passed by. Damn them! I could easily hunt down several Level Es on my own better than them, thank you very much!

I quickly knocked upon the door that led me into the president's office almost a bit too loudly due to the pissy mood I was in. Oh well I didn't really care much about decency in this place anyways. I impatiently waited for the creepy voice of the president's to be heard through the door before I let myself in.

She was behind the desk, as usual, in her god awful outfit, as usual, studying papers and shuffling through files or some sort before looking up at me and smiled. I faked a smile in return as she quickly shuffled through many of the folders on her desk before she grabbed seemingly the right one and flipped through it.

"Ah, welcome back Narumi. I'm glad to see that you are unharmed." I raised an eyebrow at the latter and felt a little ticked off again. Is she mocking me too? It sounded like she was degrading me or something just cause of my age. God I just came in here to inform her that I did what I was ordered to do today! Can't they just leave me alone from insults?

"Yup." I replied curtly. Then, she just waved her hand in front of her dismissively and I bowed automatically and walked back out through the door from her office. Being a hunter was really actually boring if you weren't on your own. I would love to do what master Yagari is doing right now, but I'm still a "young hunter" from the Council's eyes so I couldn't do anything about it except to obey the orders.

I kicked a wall that was next to me frustratingly before I heard the familiar name in the air and I quickly perked my ears to the conversation that was deeply engaged between a group of adults. I pretended to be focusing something on my phone while I was listening in on their conversation.

"...Yagari...I know! He's..." I tried to concentrate as hard as I can trying to catch the words as much as possible. There were four guys. They all had some weapon hung loose on their belts or upon their shoulders. Guns, swords, etc. All of them had tattoos and long hair like a cult.

"Yeah, apparently he promised the kid - what was his name? From that famous hunter family...Zero! That's right, Kiryu Zero - that he was going to look for him someday...I'm surprised the kid lasted this long. che." They crackled a laugh before continuing.

Kiryu Zero? Probably the apprentice master has been looking for? But what do they mean by "lasted this long"? I furrowed my brows in confusion but put the question in the back of my mind as I focused on the conversation once again.

"So where's this place anyway?" One of them asked. Yes! Finally some what of a relevant information!

"You remember that joke of an academy in Fukushima-ken?" I noticed the three of them nod in recollection out of the corner of my eye before the guy continued.

"Well, Cross Academy was it? Made by fucking Cross. I don't know what made him become such a pussy actually _liking_ vampires and making silly blood tablets that does little to their thirst for blood!" The gang laughed before calming down to continue with their conversation.

"So, anyways, apparently the academy is ruled by -" Before he went on more about the academy, I dashed towards the exit and once I was outside again, I quickly took the bus to my place so that I can search this Cross Academy place online.

I got off at my stop and walked a few paces before I found the familiar apartment and let myself in with the number code. I quickly took the stairs not bothering to take the elevator because right now it was too damn slow.

I took out my keys before landing on the right floor and jabbed the key in clumsily to open my front door. I took off my shoes rather hastily almost tripping by the action as I hurried to the computer which was, thankfully, just asleep. I pushed the space button to wake my computer up and quickly went on searching the only thing that was on my mind like a mantra.

"Cross Academy..." I muttered while typing in the following words in the search bar. I clicked on the first hit that was shown on the screen in front of me and was immediately met by a fancy flash software that showed cheesy pictures of the students holding books and laughing amongst their friends. It flowed and blinked across the screen until it finally settled down for me to research the academy better until I printed out the application and quickly filled it with neat hand writings.

Except I was a bit troubled by a particular question that was being asked on the form. "Night Class or Day Class? *Night sessions' tuition check the next step below." I looked at the next step and looked through the tuition amounts and my eyes almost bulged out of its fucking sockets at how much _more_ expensive the Night sessions were compared to the Day sessions. Clearly, any normal human families could not afford this much money for their child! Besides who's parents with right minds would let their child go to school that late? Although it was a boarding school, it still seemed very unlikely.

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the cost and immediately went on to check the box for Day Class until I stopped and almost slapped myself in stupidness. The Night Classes are for the vampires duh! How could I forget that this academy wasn't just any _normal_ academy? But still, I would not like to be studying in a classroom surrounded by the object I despised and enjoyed killing on my free time thank you very much.

So, I checked on the box and quickly continued to fill in all the questions that were required to be answered and I put it in an envelop, licked the glue, glued the post stamp, and any other necessary bits before quickly going back outside to put it in the mailbox. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes in the elevator.

Wait for me, master Yagari!

* * *

Voila! So the pacifist accepted my application! Sweet. All I had to do was escape the eyes of the hunters lurking around on the streets who might possibly recognize me.

I reassured my wildly beating heart and grabbed the duffel bag that held all my necessities of attending a school with vampires. Ohh this is gonna be so much fun! I finally get to see my master! It's been far too long!

Once I was out the apartment, I quickly snatched up my sunglasses to my face and put on my hood even though it was fucking hot out.

I was sweating balls once I finally got to the subway and hastily got rid of my suspicious look and calmly waited for the right train to appear. As the sound of a train approaching stabbed my eardrums, I quickly grabbed my duffel bag by the handles from the ground and stepped inside the train that would take me to Fukuoka-ken in about 3 hours.

_After 3 fucking long hours later..._

I grumpily stepped out of the vehicle, which I did not want to stay longer in, and headed for the escalator that led us above. After passing by all the carefree people, I went to the concession stand thingy to buy some cigarettes easily before taking a cab to Cross Academy.

The drive there was silent as I had no intentions of having idle chit-chat with the driver, and apparently so did he. I just looked through the window with an overly excited heart as I tried to remember why I was even going this far as to escaping from the Hunters Association and go to a pacifist academy just to see that familiar face again.

Truthfully, I admired him more than anyone in my life since I was very little with no one to support me. I don't know why but the people who took care of me before abandoned me on the steps of the Hunters Headquarters with nothing but a piece of note stuck to my blanket saying "Please, make her strong." The only person who truly showed me comforting care was Touga Yagari. He was, and still is, the best vampire hunter in Japan after the legendary hunter, Kaien Cross. The chairman of Cross Academy, where vampires dwell amongst the oblivious humans...

The taxi stopped gracefully and I blinked a few times to surface onto the reality. I let out a quick "thank you" before grabbing the duffel bag that sat next to me and stepped out of the taxi to be greeted by a huge steel gate that indicated that this was the main entrance to the academy grounds. It had gotten dark it seems, maybe 11 at night.

I gulped before entering through a smaller gate obviously for people to walk in the property. I looked around the place in awe as I observed the old-fashioned buildings and a forest that clearly surrounded them.

After soaking in the place, I set out to find the chairman's office. Before I could get lost in this huge ass place, two people showed up in front of me. One boy and a girl. The girl had auburn looking hair with the same colored eyes as opposed to the features of the boy who had silver hair with a set of lavender eyes that held no emotion but a little bit of...pain? I couldn't decipher the emotion before the girl spoke up.

"Hi! You must be Narumi Suzumiya-san! We are the school Disciplinary Committee who will be showing you to the chairman's office!" She smiled cheerfully at me even though I wasn't anywhere close to being as happy as her. But I smiled at her anyways in response.

"Cool. Lead the way, then." I gestured before she turned around to show me the way. I couldn't help but notice the boy as he stared at me speculatively before accompanying the girl. Okay, weird?

I shrugged it off by the time we reached the chairman's office. Yuuki knocked on the door and after dew seconds, an obnoxious voice that could not possibly have belonged to a man came through the doors before we let ourselves in.

The chairman was behind the desk with...what the fuck is that? A clown hat? Something like that on his head as he yawned before excusing himself. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the once legendary vampire hunter who killed ridiculously huge amounts of vampires in just one swift motion with his katana in matter of seconds?

"Welcome Narumi-chan! I'm so glad you have applied here as a new student! But I found it quite surprising that a student would want to enroll here at this awkward time in middle of a semester?" He furrowed his eyebrows while voicing his puzzlement.

I quickly composed myself of the initial shock before replying.

"Well, I came here in a bit of a haste because I'm actually...looking for someone..." I trailed off as I bit my lip in embarrassment. The three people in the room stared at me curiously with their eyebrows shot up in question.

"Oh? And who might this be?" The chairman asked. I laughed nervously before answering, "Master Touga Yagari..." I trailed off yet again as this time, I avoided any eye contact with the three people in the room as I tried to find something I can set my eyes on to distract myself.

I heard a quick intake of breath from someone before I looked up in the direction of the sound. It was the silver haired boy who gave me a strange look earlier. I quirked an eyebrow at his behavior towards the master's name before realization dawned on me.

"Oh my..." I gasped in surprise with the possible name that popped up in my head as I looked at him. "Are you Kiryu Zero-kun?"

Yuuki's eyes broadened as I revealed that I, indeed, knew the name of the stoic boy standing next to her. He immediately got a gun out of his jacket and aimed it towards me. I immediately could recognize that it was one of the anti-vampire weapon.

"Bloody Rose...ne, you do know that that only harms vampires? And clearly I'm not a vampire. I wouldn't waste such bullets if I were you." I said to him in rather a serious expression. He stared at me for a moment clearly trying to think of some excuses to continue aiming the gun at me but in defeat, he slowly tucked the gun back inside his jacket before letting out a "hmph".

I smiled at him. "You are the lost apprentice master was looking for, right? The words have quickly reached the Hunters Association..." I trailed off looking for some sort of reaction from him. When he just turned to avoid my gaze, I continued.

"Anyways, you probably know where he might be right now? Or have I missed my chance?" I asked worriedly even though his mind was probably somewhere else.

"He's with the vampires." He hissed the last part. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Ah, as you probably know, now that I found out that you are also a hunter it seems, this academy is meant for vampires and humans to coexist so the vampires are in the Night classes while the humans are in the Day classes. Yagari-kun is teaching a class in the Night class...right now." the chairman explained.

I quirked an eyebrow before saying, "oh." I thought for a moment before finally replying a better answer than the last one.

"Well, okay so I should probably wait for their classes to finish, right?" I asked/stated. The chairman had an unsure look while also Yuuki held the same expression on her face also, protectively holding on to Zero-kun's arm.

"Um, I'm really harmless you know, I only want to meet my master..." I said, trying to ease their tension. Yuuki's eyes seemed to soften up a bit but still held the worried and cautious expression.

"Will you guys tell me what the god damn problem is?" I said out loud, irritated by their silence.

"It's -it's because when Yagari-san first came here, he tried to kill Zero!" Yuuki spoke up while the chairman nodded solemnly behind his desk.

"Okay, why would he want to do that?" I asked slowly. I mean Zero was his apprentice after all right?

Before she could answer my question, - and for me to observe Zero a little better - Zero stalked off before closing the door behind him a little too forcefully. Yuuki stared at the door sorrowfully before turning back to face me.

"Well...his family was killed by a pureblood Hio Shizuka. She turned him into a vampire also..." She trailed off not sure whether she should be telling this story to me or not. I raised my eyebrows at the name of the pureblood. Hio Shizuka. The pureblood runaway who's been on the hit list for quite some time now...

"I see...He probably hates himself for he has become one of the mere species who he was trained to destroy." I said, pitying the boy who just left the room.

"But I see he is still a hunter...?" I questioned. Yuuki smiled.

"Ah, he's an excellent hunter too. Even though he's a vampire, he hasn't fallen to Level E yet and he's trying so hard...and besides I have him trained!" He smiled brightly as she lifted her wrist to reveal a bracelet with a pendant latched on to it with the ancient symbol of when hunters train ex-humans.

"Oh. I see. I didn't see a tattoo on him before." I thought he would be trained by master Yagari...

"Well, I'm dead tired so if you guys wouldn't mind, I would like to be escorted to my room?" I said in a question. As much as I would love to wait for another long hours for master, I was super tired. Yuuki immediately nodded in understanding.

"No problem. Follow me, please." I bowed to the chairman before leaving the office. I could feel my eyes drooping ever so slightly but I quickly tried to keep my eyes open at least until we reach my room.

It was silent on the way towards the Sun dorms until we reached the destination. Yuuki turned to me with a serious expression. She probably was thinking the whole way here...

"Um, you seem like a nice person and I really hope we could be good friends! And...I won't let Zero die. Ever." She smiled before bidding me goodbye. I was left confused by her randomness but I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever..." I muttered when I let myself in.

The room was dull and plain with normal sets of furniture and I sighed before I dumped the duffel bag on the floor next to the bed before I stripped out of my clothes leaving me only with a tanktop and underwear before I snuggled inside the already made bed to drowse off...

* * *

I woke up with the ray of sunshine hitting my face before I groaned and tried to remember where I was. Some bits and fragments of memory came flowing inside my brain before I finally thought about master Yagari and quickly got up.

My sight faltered and had black spots while I tried to steady myself. Ouch. Brain rush. It has been happening to me recently more often that I would like. I sighed. I needed to eat something. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday!

I went towards the ancient looking closet that sat silently by itself on the opposite side of the room until realizing that all my clothes were still in the duffel bag which I haven't unpacked yet. I groaned and walked back towards my bed until a knock on the door resisted me in doing so.

I glared at the door before walking to open it. Upon opening it however, I was met by the familiar lavender eyes and silver hair that surrounded a gorgeous face. Wait what? Nononononono. I did not just say that. Master Yagari is the only one for me!

I glared irritably at the boy known as Kiryu Zero in front of me a bit too harshly but I didn't care since I was not a morning person anyways. He didn't say anything for good 5 seconds before I had to wave my hand in front of his face to get him out of his reverie.

"Hello? Earth to Zero-kun! What do you want?" He immediately snapped out of his somewhat trance and looked away but not before blushing madly and muttering the words, "Get dressed, you already missed the first class." He stalked off without saying anything else.

I curiously looked back at the retreating figure before replaying the words he just said. Shit! I already missed the first class? I looked back at the night stand that had an alarm clock - if I recalled correctly - which I tiredly ignored the night before.

I groaned once more as I looked at the time. 9:40 AM. Great. Already in trouble. I looked around the room quickly realizing that I didn't have a uniform. I curiously went to the closet to try and look if they already hung it in there or not. But it was making a mysterious sound from it as I slowly approached the ancient thing.

Man this closet looks like it's about to fall apart in matter of seconds! I quickly opened it making a loud creak bracing myself for the origin of the sound. A huge rat escaped from the closet with a squeak. I immediately shuddered as it ran along my foot. Oh hell no...

I immediately reached a hand underneath my pillow that had a blade I hid by habit last night before chasing down the damn rodent. It wasn't hard before I captured it reluctantly with my hands and I stabbed it to death. Its blood seeped through the carpet and the creature let out its last 'squeak' before it settled down into its own misery. I heaved a sigh before deciding what to do with it.

I went to the window and defenestrated it towards the ground below. Someone will clean it up later I'm sure. I shrugged it off before staring at the now blood stained carpet. Oops. Oh well. It will dry. I looked back at the evil closet to see if the uniform was in there, which I failed to do so because I was rudely interrupted by the stupid rat!

I recognized the dark uniform and quickly went to grab it and dressed in it. The skirt was way too short for my liking. Also, no shoes. Aw I was looking forward to wearing that brown boots I saw Yuuki was wearing yesterday but oh well I will just have to wear my own Hunter boots. I grimaced at the length of the skirt once again before realizing that the second class has probably started. Maybe I should just go to the third class. It's not like I'm already in trouble for ditching first class. I rolled my eyes and left the room but not before equipping myself with a few weapons here and there on my body just in case and cigarettes and lighter.

I quickly walked through the hallways remembering the route Yuuki used to show me to my room last night. Once I was outside of the Sun dorms, I looked around before I decided to walk on the path that led into the forest or the garden or whatever.

I got one cigarette out of the pack and put it between my lips while I dug through my blazer pocket for my lighter. When I lit the cancer stick to life, I instantly felt relieved as I took a long drag. I continued down the path while the smoke trailed lazily behind me.

I felt someone behind me and let the figure approach me a bit closer before I snatched its wrist as it tried to touch me and quickly made a move to restrain the figure on the ground. My cigarette still securely attached between my lips skillfully.

The restrained figure glared at me, yet again, with their lavender colored eyes that were now slightly tinted with red. It was a weird mix of colors indeed. I looked down at him and blinked. Oops it was Zero-kun.

He stared up at me still with anger filled eyes before speaking. "Can you get rid of your hold on my wrist and possibly get off of me now?" He growled. I got up swiftly off of him smoking nonchalantly before him.

"I thought I told you to get dressed and come to class." He hissed through his teeth. I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"Well, I did get dressed didn't I? Although the shoes weren't there. Besides, I had a little...problem which caused me to be late to the second class so I just thought might as well miss the second class too and show up by the time third period starts." I explained.

He didn't reply to that as he probably thought he would've done the same thing as his eyes had a look of understanding. I smirked. Maybe we are alike somewhat? But immediately, his eyes changed emotion again as he looked at the cigarette held between my fingers.

"No smoking allowed on the academy grounds. They are bad for you anyways." I stared at him. Maybe that's why he seems to be in a grumpy mood. He hasn't discovered the magic of nicotine. Although does it even have an effect on vampires? I smiled.

"My bad, I didn't know. You seem like you are in a much need of one though." I stated. He grunted in reply.

"I don't need those stupid cancer sticks to make things better in life. There's nothing that could possibly ease the pain..." He muttered the last part in a whisper so that I couldn't hear him. But I did hear it and it made me frown.

"Have you even tried one before?" I said defensively. Okay yeah, it sucked to be in his situation but I hated it when people pass judgements that they didn't even know if it were true or not.

"I don't need to and I have no intentions in trying one ever in the coming future now can we please go to the class rooms before _I_ get in trouble too?" He said as he caught my wrist and started dragging me to the academy.

I rolled my eyes.

The classes were boring and it was a good thing that I decided to ditch the first two(well the first one not really intended). I fail in all subjects no matter how hard I try anyways. After the last class ended, I went towards the door but only to be pushed back with hordes of girls screaming and squealing darting out the door in speed of light before I could go out. What the fuck? I was pissed. I hate being touched and those girls just bumped into me several times without even a quick apology!

Where are they going in this hurry anyways? I followed the girls out towards the court yard until they huddled together in front of a huge gate you had to climb up a 3m ladder in order to look beyond it.

They were all yelling out names I recognized. "Ichijyou-sempai! Aidou-sempai! Kuran-sempai!" My ears perked up at the sound of the last name that was mentioned. Kuran? As in the pureblood? My question was answered as the gate opened revealing all the Night class students a.k.a. vampires. Kuran Kaname was first amongst the crowds as he gracefully sauntered along the brick walkway leading to the classrooms.

He apparently sensed my presence as he looked towards my way. He had his eyes slit slightly as he suspiciously looked at me. I glared at him in response and he turned his head away and continued to walk towards the classrooms along with every other vampires. Hmph. Creep. I hated purebloods especially with their auras and their ability to turn anyone into the filthy creatures that they were. I shuddered at the thought and quickly turned my gaze towards Zero-kun who was leaning back against a tree off to the side from all the commotion as he glared into nothing.

Yuuki was already ushering the girls towards their dorms with her whistles and useless yells. I sighed. If only those girls knew...I thought in my head as I searched through my pockets for a cigarette before I remembered the ground rules of the place. Damn.

I sighed before I sneaked past the prefects towards the class rooms that were surely occupied by the vampires. I waited by the entrance of the class rooms hiding behind one of the bushes so that the prefects wouldn't notice me.

When I was sure that the Night sessions has ended, I came out of the bushes right in time for the last of the vampires to exit the building. The vampire didn't care much as he glanced towards me and without a greeting, walked away. Finally, I smelt the smell of cigar smoke and I smirked. Ah, so nostalgic.

I closed my eyes and got carried away by the familiar smell. The sound of footfalls echoed through out the night air before it stopped followed by an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing here, Narumi?" I smiled at his voice. I opened my eyes and saw master Yagari standing a couple feet away from me on the steps as he took a drag. I grinned.

"Missed me? 'Cause I surely missed you!" He rolled his eyes. I frowned.

"I thought you would be more surprised..." I trailed off disappointed.

"I knew you were coming, the chairman told me. I didn't tell him anything though. I knew you would come look for me someday anyways." He turned to face me. I blushed as I looked away quickly.

"What, you are not gonna even look at me even though you snuck all the way out here to-" Before he could finish however, I tackled him into a hug.

He sighed and patted my head with his all too familiar hand.

* * *

Zero POV

I caught the smell of smoke as I went to patrol around the buildings since the leeches were coming out of the classrooms.

Damn that girl! She's smoking on campus again! I quickly walked towards the source of the disgusting smell before I stopped and was met by a weird scene in front of me. I quickly hid behind the corner of the building.

What the hell was that? I've never ever seen master give much thoughts towards anyone, let alone letting someone hug him without showing one single squirm! I looked back at the scene again before walking off towards the opposite direction.

The girl was indeed...different in every possible way.


	2. A Smile and A Bad Feeling

chapter two

I woke up the next morning groggily but in a better mood than yesterday. Memories flowed through my mind of the one event that occurred last night. I smiled to myself as master's face flashed through my mind.

I grabbed a towel and other necessary toiletries before going into the bathroom which we have to share amongst the dorm mates. It was late in the morning as all the girls bustled about in their rooms already past the showering stage. I sighed. I better get this done quickly.

I turned on the water to 'Hot' as I got in quickly to be relaxed by the water gingerly splashing against my body. The peacefulness was short lived as I remembered that I still needed to get ready and this time I couldn't dare sleep through the first class.

After the quick shower, I went back to my room in just a towel wrapped around my body and quickly got out a random bra and underwear and hastily put them on. I got to the closet where my uniform hung loose upon the hangers and snatched it off to put them on not caring if I put them on right or not.

My hair was still wet but I quickly combed it so that it would dry the right way and did my make up although not much before thundering out the dorm to follow my dormmates who looked way more better than me since they probably woke up earlier than me to get ready. I cursed myself for not being more girly. But then that probably came with the package of being a vampire hunter.

I sighed. Sometimes, I wondered why my 'parents' wanted me to become a hunter...I've always wondered but always tried to avoid the question. _Why?_ I bit back a sob that was soon threatening to come out. God, it's not like it's _that_ time of the month, get a hold of yourself Narumi! You don't need them, you never did. You don't even remember them. Stop thinking.

And that's what I exactly did as I walked the path blindingly towards the classrooms. But of course not paying attention to where you were going have consequences as I felt myself smack right into a figure. A stiff figure.

"Omph!" I let out as I looked up at the back of the figure I just bumped into. Silver hair. Lavender Eyes. The glare. How I managed to always bump into him I will never know. I sighed as it seems like I was already used to the glare he sent my way.

"Watch where you are going Suzumiya!" He barked. Now, any normal girl would squeak out her fears and run away but I was not a normal girl and I happened to be also in a grumpy mood.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I shot back. He raised his eyebrows and had an irritated expression.

"You are not gonna even apologize?" He growled. I pretended to think hard for a moment, cocking my head to the side and had my chin rested on a fist. "Nop. Don't feel like it." I replied stubbornly before I sidestepped his figure and continued on my walk to the classrooms. He gave out an audible snarl before I could feel him behind me burning holes on my back as he glared at my retreating form. I smirked.

The classes were boring as usual and when it was twilight, the girls' eyes held a glint in them. A scary one might I say. They darted across the hallways towards the huge gate of the Moon Dorms and this time I easily sidestepped all of them as I quietly followed the crowd.

I leaned my back on a tree as I watched Yuuki and Zero amusingly while they tried to push back the fans. Well, Yuuki was anyway, while Zero just shot out glares towards the girls making them form a silent line obediently under his burning gaze. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

I looked at Yuuki who was trying desperately to maim the girls but with little success. I could help and I wanted to help but I shouldn't because if I endured something like that I would probably blow up on one of the girls.

I quickly sneaked off towards the Night sessions just like the night before while the prefects were distracted. I silently trudged through the trees wondering why in god's name this academy needed a forest? It only gives off a spooky atmosphere considering the vampires' lair was close by too. Although that was probably the chairman's intentions so that the crazy girls wouldn't sneak out of their Sun dorms to go see the Night class.

Although, by the looks of them, they would probably go through anything to be close to them. I sighed in disappointment. These girls..so much more fragile than hunters and especially vampires. I trekked through the woodsy area thinking why the hell would a school need this much _green?_ Ugh I hate green.

I kept on muttering to myself until I heard the sound of footfalls on soft grass. How come my sense of hearing is so superb? I am trained to be this cautious when around vampires and also since I can hear girls whispering to each other along with the fast paced scuffing of the feet. I glared at the two girls that just emerged from bush.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I yelled at them. They seemed to be taken aback and a little relieved at the same time that I wasn't the prefects. Oh, they will wish I was the prefects once they've experienced my wrath!

I started to start on my scolding like a mother would to her children, except the words never got to come out of my mouth interrupted by a different, more manly voice coming from the right. It was Zero.

Now, this was not good for me and them! Fuck! he glared at us but the only one who didn't run away under his murderous gaze was me. I stood there with my feet firmly planted to the ground glaring back at him threatening to say anything along the lines of "go back to the dorms it's past curfew and nights aren't safe" like he said to those girls.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know the rules by now?" He looked like he was about to explode I can almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"Um, you know, feeling the cool breeze on my skin -" "Bullshit, Suzumiya!" His eyes held a weird emotion and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean bullshit? It's the perfect truth!" I yelled. He scoffed at my answer.

"You are going to wait by the classrooms to wait for master aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, is that a problem? I don't see any. I'm a hunter and I can take care of myself." He sighed.

"I don't care if you can take care of yourself, I know that, but I'm still not allowed to let you out past curfew for the day class!" He said, frustrated.

"Well, that's for _normal_ day class students. I'm not a normal day class student so I say you let me do whatever I want past curfew. Hmph." Okay, yes I was being a brat but he was pissing me off!

"Look, I don't care what the fuck kind of relationship you have between the two of you but as long as I'm a guardian of the academy, I can't let you out past curfew." Damn, he wasn't giving up anytime soon. I couldn't hide the blush that crept over my cheeks at the mention of the "relationship". Yes, I'm so naive sometimes.

He smirked. "You like him, don't you!" He childishly stated. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks burned hotter than before.

"No, I don't! I'm just...I just look up to him okay!" He nodded while still looking at me with a big smile.

"Yeah, right, right. I look up to him too but I still don't act like a love-sick puppy who tackles him into a hug." My eyes widened at his statement.

"You...you saw that? What the hell?" I screamed in annoyance. Great, there's no way getting out of this one for a while...

"You two! Stop it! No fighting!" Suddenly, Yuuki came into the clearing and looked at the two of us long and hard. Her eyes widened when she looked at Zero.

"You...you..you are smiling!" She pointed her index finer towards Zero and I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"You mean he doesn't usually smile?" Zero, by now had wiped off the smile from his face and was about to walk away from the moment.

"I've never seen him smile...EVER!" She had sheer shock/horror and amazement written clearly on her face. My eyes widened at the revelation. Are you shitting me?

I looked back at Zero but of course he was already gone. So...I'm the only one who has seen him smile? In like how many years?

Apparently Yuuki had the same thought crossing through her mind right now as she looked at me curiously.

"You made him smile! He's like a brother to me and I try so hard to make him smile everyday but it never works!" She sort of puffed out her cheeks cutely. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm...well if it makes you feel better he was sort of...making fun of me."

"Trust me, he makes fun of me constantly and he never smiles..." she said. I sighed.

"Well, I bet they are all half-hearted. This one, was...nevermind, anyways I'm sure he smiles on the inside whenever he's around you. I can see it." I smiled at her. What the hell am I saying? Stupid lie!

I didn't know if she actually believed my words or not but she smiled anyways.

I guess Yuuki was so in thought that she didn't even try to seek out where I was going at this time of night. I waited at the same spot as yesterday to meet my master.

When the last of the Night class students came out to go back to their dorm, I knew the smell of cigarettes would hit me in 5, 4, 3, 2, -

"One!" I whispered to myself. Ah. The smell of pure heaven. "Greetings, master!" I smiled brightly at him. He just looked at me for few seconds letting out a grunt before letting out a sigh, which I seemed to be making him do since yesterday.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, aren't you not allowed at this time?" He looked around at the trees surrounding us and the building.

"I've got them distracted." He raised an eyebrow but I remembered what they were probably distracted about and I decided to change the subject.

"So...they still not used to you or something?" I pointed at the little knife stuck neatly through the hard cover of the textbook he was holding over his shoulder with one hand.

"They are just stupid bunch of noble brats. They will get over it." He puffed it out. I nodded my head at his reply.

"You know, I still haven't gotten the answer from you yesterday." I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Why are you here? You know it's dangerous to sneak out from the Hunters Associations like that. For me, I'm already a pro and I don't need to listen to those corrupted dogs." Corrupted?

"Corrupted? What are you talking about? You sound like a vampire saying that they are dogs. Yes, I don't like them either but they...we are still better than those bloodsuckers!" He turned his head to not meet my eyes before he took another cigarette out of his case.

"Well, fine, whatever but don't change the subject. So?" The sound of his metal zippo was heard through the air followed soon by the burning tobacco.

"I really did miss you. I...I love you." Wow, wait to go me! It's only been two days! No, more like one and a half days and I'm going to make him hate me forever! Don't ask me why!

He suddenly put his arm around my shoulders and put his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes to try to forget about what I just said and what I am going to hear come out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Narumi." A single tear had already slipped out of my lids and it took me good 5 seconds to fully understand what he just said and of course my eyes widened.

"You do? You really do?"

"Yes. You are like...the little sister I never had. Or even maybe my daughter. Ha." He took a long drag of nicotine. And I took a long drag of air and let out a huge sigh while he just exhaled more smoke into the moonlit night.

"What? I thought that's what you wanted to hear." He looked at me skeptically.

I just made a repressed sound as I looked at him trying to suppress the blush on my cheeks. "Yeah..." I replied lamely.

He scoffed at my answer but the conversation ended at that as we both didn't say anything more, just looking up at the moon with our hair swaying with the light wind traveling past by us.

"You should really go back, Narumi. You are still too young to be traveling as a lone hunter even if you are attending this school. It's even worse that you sneaked out.", he pointed out after several comforting silence past between us. God damn it! Why cant he just let it go? But then I remembered what he said after I confessed my feelings for him a few minutes ago even though he took it the wrong way.

I sighed in defeat before replying. "I don't wanna go back! Besides, I don't have to be a lone hunter, I can just stick with you!"

He looked at me wide eyed like he was baffled at the idea. "No way. If you are so unwilling to go back there, then I might just have to call them to forcefully take you back there."

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes as I was definitely baffled at this idea. "You wouldn't dare...besides you've been a lone hunter for like 10 years who apparently calls them "corrupted dogs" now, how are you going to contact them? And besides, I will be gone before they can catch me! I've been training myself quite a lot after you left." I glared at him.

His eyes became saddened at the last sentence and he gave out a sigh. "Look, there are a lot of things you don't know about the Hunters Association. I do not want you to get involved in this...darkness, but now that I think about it..." I furrowed my eyebrows at what he was saying, now clearly not even directed towards me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I let my question out into the open. He scowled at me probably for my choice of words but he quickly brushed it off.

"We will talk about this tomorrow. Right now, it is far past your curfew and you need to get some sleep." He threw the remaining cigarette on the dirt ground before he squished it with his hunter boots.

I tried to protest but before I could sound one letter, he patted my head with his big hand. I stared after his retreating silhouette silently before I let myself turn around and head back to the Sun Dorms.

* * *

Narumi was fast asleep once she got into bed, her last thoughts being that she hopefully will be able to wake up on time to get ready unlike the previous day however unlikely that might be.

She was careless though as she clearly didn't notice a presence outside her window. A figure, with a cloak covering its entire identity except for a few strands of red hair coming out within the hood, was sitting on a tree branch that was at least two trees away from her window was humming a tune while its legs swung back and forth with the mysterious rhythm of the tune. Judging by the sound and its skinny smooth legs, it seemed to be a woman.

Her lips and tip of her nose peeked out from the darkness as she lifted her head slightly to reveal a smirk as she muttered the words, "I fooouuunnd you!"

She sat on that branch with the same manner for few more minutes before she gradually disappeared as though the cloak it self was actually the night sky.

Meanwhile at the Moon Dorms, Kaname woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't comprehend why this sudden instinct to protect Yuuki from whatever this upcoming disaster was kicked in right then.


End file.
